


Chasing Ghosts

by anysin



Series: Kinktober 2017 [16]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amnesiac Grunkle Stan, Angst, Daddy Kink, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Stan doesn't remember his father, but sometimes he longs for him. He and Ford find a special way to deal with that longing. Originally for Kinktober 2017.





	Chasing Ghosts

Sometimes, Stan wonders about his father.

Most of the time, he is all right with not having most of his memories. He remembers the kids, his employees, the people of Gravity Falls, and he knows who Ford is: that’s enough, really. This is where his life is, has been for the last thirty years, and the fact is that he’s not going anywhere anymore. 

Most of the time he’s fine knowing only what he does now, but sometimes he wonders about the things he lost. The people from his childhood, his youth. His parents.

It’s his father specifically, or rather the faceless ghost of him, who keeps coming to Stan’s mind. When he does, he fills Stan with ache and bittersweetness, which makes him think they probably didn’t have the best relationship; Ford confirms this, though in a very vague way. He doesn’t want to talk about their father and Stan doesn’t push it, not wanting to open any old wounds. But the emotions stay with him, haunt him. Eventually, Ford takes notice.

They find a way to deal with them.

“How is my little boy?” Ford asks Stan, sitting on the edge of the bed as he strokes Stan’s hair.

Stan lets his eyes close, feeling as Ford’s fingers trace his temple, his cheek. He summons the images of their childhood bedroom, the one he saw in the film reels that Ford showed to them about their youth, into his mind, trying to imagine a scene like this happening there. He can’t. He opens his eyes, and looks at Ford, a tremor running through him when he sees the affection on Ford’s face.

“I had a bad day,” he replies, reaching out to rest his hand against Ford’s wrist. It feels solid under his touch, rooting him to reality. “Can you stay with me for a while?”

“Anything for my boy.” Ford leans down and presses his lips against Stan’s forehead in a light kiss, making Stan close his eyes again. Ford’s hand is caressing Stan’s neck now, his knuckles running up and down along its length. “Do you want me to come to bed with you?”

“Please.”

Stan squeezes his eyes tighter shut when he hears clothes rustling, as Ford takes off his sweater, pants and boots. It’s always at this part when Stan starts having regrets about making Ford do this; he knows Ford would prefer to leave their father just be, not drag him out of the grave for something like this. But he goes along with Stan’s stupid desires anyway, and in the end, Stan doesn’t want him to stop. Part of him simply needs this.

“Make room for me, sweetie.”

He shuffles backwards on the bed, giving Ford room as Ford climbs into the bed, wearing only briefs. Ford is reaching out for him, setting a hand on Stan’s hip to pull him nearer, but it’s Stan who presses against Ford first, wrapping an arm around his neck to pull him close for a kiss. It never ceases to comfort him that Ford is always eager to kiss him, easily taking it over as he straddles Stan, pinning him to the mattress.

Stan slings his other leg around Ford’s thighs, yanking him closer from his hips to press their groins together. Ford grinds down on him, already swollen in his briefs; Stan’s dick twitches at that, and he can’t help but moan when Ford pulls away from the kiss and latches his mouth on Stan’s throat, sucking hard at the sensitive flesh.

“Let Daddy take care of you,” Ford mumbles against his skin, and Stan finds himself nodding.

He is stroking Ford’s shoulders as Ford kisses his way down to Stan’s chest, nose brushing against Stan’s sternum as he grabs Stan’s undershirt from the hem and starts to roll it up. Lifting his body away from Stan’s, Ford leans down and catches one of Stan’s nipples inside his mouth, rolling his tongue against the hard tip. Stan gasps, bucking against the air; Ford comes down on him again, settling between Stan’s legs as he continues to mouth Stan’s nipple, stroking the other one with his fingertip. His other hand goes down to Stan’s groin, giving it a squeeze.

“Are you ready for Daddy to love you?”

Something about that question pulls at Stan’s guts. “Yes,” he whispers, fingers entwining into Ford’s hair. “Please.”

Ford starts to pull Stan’s boxers down with that, pressing kisses against Stan’s chest and stomach as he pulls the garment off and tosses it to the floor. He lifts Stan’s legs up from the knees before withdrawing for a moment to push his own briefs down, revealing his cock. Mouth watering at the sight, Stan grabs himself from the backs of his knees, keeping himself wide open while Ford reaches for the nightstand and digs out the lube. Stan’s cock leaks eagerly as he waits for Ford to prepare him, and when Ford is finally done, he takes a moment to smear the white fluid down the length of Stan’s cock before positioning himself. 

“Ready?”

“Always.”

His toes curl at the slide of Ford’s cock into his body, and he bites his lip to keep himself from howling. Ford is groaning too, deep in his throat like he’s in pain, his fingers digging into Stan’s ass cheeks. It’s Stan who starts to move his hips first, rocking them slowly against Ford’s, but it doesn’t take long for Ford to take over again, setting a fast, brutal rhythm that has the bed shaking beneath them, each thrust driving the idea of trying to stay quiet further and further away from Stan’s mind.

“Ford, Ford, Ford-”

“Yes,” Ford hisses, lips pressed tight against Stan’s earlobe. “It’s me, Stanley, it’s me.”

Stan doesn’t have the time to think about what that means; he’s coming.

Legs wrapped around Ford’s hips, he rides Ford through his orgasm, and keeps moving against his brother even after it’s over for him. This is about Ford too, after all, Ford who is doing so much for him, Ford who puts up with so much shit for his sake, Ford who-

“All you need is me, Stanley,” Ford says, wrapping his arms and legs around Stan. Stan can feel his cock pump its seed inside him, feel it go soft, but Ford is still lodged tight against him, like he never wants to let go. “Just me, Stan.”


End file.
